Roadbuster
Roadbuster and his twin Whirl were born to demolish. They served in the Wreckers ever since they were reformed after Gigatron's attack on Garrus-9. They, alongside nearly every known Autobot, were a part of the Crew of The Ark when it came to Earth. Biography Days as a Wrecker Part 1: War for Cybertron During the Battle for the Hydrax Plateau, Roadbuster, Topspin, and Leadfoot jumped onto a Leaper, shooting and killing it. After the last Decepticon was killed, he was ordered by Ultra Magnus to take to the skies to loosen the incoming Decepticon forces with his twin, Whirl. Before he could attack, he was ordered to return to Iacon under orders from Optimus Prime, and began to fly back towards Iacon. At Iacon, he was ordered to attack Kaon with The Wreckers. He then boarded The War Star, which flew away towards Kaon. He and his twin abandoned ship before Soundwave could fire upon it. He was ordered to take to the skies, and Roadbuster did with Whirl. He and his twin went on a bombing run through Kaon. He, Whirl, and Jetfire began to chase Starscream and Sunstorm. After Wheeljack was injured by a Decepticon Guardian, Roadbuster and Whirl attacked it and killed it. ''War for Cybertron Part 4'''' After failing to stop Megatron, he returned to Iacon with the other Autobots. He was ordered to defend Iacon from an incoming Decepticon attack. After the Decepticons fled, he heard the news of what Optimus did. He accepted that Cybertron was dying and asked Optimus what they were going to do next, only to be told that they are going to leave Cybertron. [[War for Cybertron Part 5|''War for Cybertron Part 5]] 14 years later, he was temporarily assigned to Scattergun's team. He joined his new commander in the Battle of Vorsk, where he was ordered to fall back as his commander handled the Decepticons. The result was that he was captured by Soundwave and taken to Kaon. In Kaon, he was taken to Shockwave's lab, where he was cloned. His clone, Scattershot, was ordered to take the Autobots (including Roadbuster) back to the Prisoner Hold. There, he watched as Scattershot attacked Starscream and ordered the Autobots to flee Kaon. Roadbuster did so, and fled Kaon with the Autobots and Scattershot. Upon making it to Gobotron Jungle, he listened as Crosshairs was skeptical towards Scattershot. Later during the night, he deactivated. The next morning, he woke up to find that Scattershot had found a skiff and climbed aboard. The skiff then flew towards the Sea of Rust. In the Sea of Rust, the skiff broke down, and he was ordered by Ironhide to tear it down and build a radar beacon. He demanded Hot Rod to get off his arse and guided his fellow Autobots in building the radar beacon. After finishing building the beacon, he mentioned that each of them have to supply Energon to make it work. He fuels the radar with the collected Energon and contacts Iacon. He is told by Rollbar that a shuttle was going to pick them up. When the shuttle arrived, Roadbuster climbed aboard before the Decepticons attacked. He was then evacuated to Iacon. In Iacon, he and Crosshairs collapsed from exhaustion. He was then carried off the shuttle by Inferno. ''The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1'' A year later, he boarded The Ark, before it blasted off into Space. After The Ark passed through the SpaceBridge portal and crash landed on Earth, Roadbuster was among the Autobots deactivated in the crash. ''Fall of Cybertron Part 3'' Earth To be edited. Personality To be edited. Relationships * Whirl -Twin Brother * Scattershot -Commanding Officer Appearances # War for Cybertron Part 4 # War for Cybertron Part 5 # The Clone: Rise of the Omnibots Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 1 # Fall of Cybertron Part 3